Tangerines and Slingshots
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: A collection of drabbles featuring Usopp and Nami. They will contain fluff as I'm a sucker for it.
1. Chapter 1

Tangerines and Slingshots

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

Nami was furious. Her boyfriend of two weeks was missing. She had looked over most of the Merry Go and hadn't found him. Then she glanced up and saw that thick curly hair she loved so much. Why hadn't she checked on the crow's nest in the first place? Swearing to herself to beat the ship's resident sniper silly, the navigator started climbing. Usopp was engrossed in a drawing and was dead to the world that is until she came up and whacked him over the head.

"Hey what did you do that for?"

"Let me list the ways: You kept me up until 4:00 AM with your snoring, left without even letting me know, and then led me on a wild goose chase." She finished her tirade with a growl in her voice. Usopp just smiled at her.

"But you still love me, right?" Nami sighed. She could never stay mad at him for long.

"What are you drawing?"

"I've taken a liking to angels now, do you want to see?" Nami nodded and Usopp handed her his sketch. It showed Nami dressed in white with angel wings sprouting from her shoulders. A tangerine grove was growing behind her and she was half in its shadow. A blush formed on her cheeks and Usopp's eyes sparkled.

"It's okay I guess." Usopp came closer to her and hugged her softly. Just before their lips met he whispered a single word.

"Liar."


	2. Chapter 2

Sunset

AN: I do not own anything in this story. Please R&R.

"What are you thinking about Nami?" The orange haired navigator glanced to her right at Usopp and smiled at him.

"Money."

"Big surprise." Usopp said in a sarcastic tone. Nami punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"What about you?"

"How to be useful to the crew." Nami noticed how his shoulders were slumped and she leaned closer to him.

"Usopp don't be so hard on yourself. You're amazing I mean you made the Clima Tract, helped fix the Merry Go I don't know how many times, and you're brave when it really counts."

"And you always know the right things to say."

"Usopp…do you miss Kaya?" Now it was Usopp's turn to notice Nami's drooping shoulders.

"Only as a friend. She was always so sick that even if I wanted to there was no real way for us to be together."

"What about now?"

"Now I have you. Kaya's the past, you're the present and I hope you'll be my future too. I know that Luffy, Sanji, and Zolo don't put much value on their lives but not me. You're what makes my life worth living Nami and my dream. Sure I still want to be a brave warrior of the sea but even if I never become one I won't care because I have you and that's all that matters." Nami put her head on his chest and Usopp stroked her hair.

"I feel the same way."

"Really?"

"Of course." Usopp then wrapped the blanket tighter around the both of them and soon the young couple fell asleep, the sun just dipping below the horizon, creating waves of orange and gold ready to engulf the two lovers in it's warm embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

Treasure

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

Usopp opened his eyes and saw Nami looking down at him, a smile on her tanned face and her brown eyes alight with joy.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself. What's got you in such a good mood?"

"Oh I just found some new treasure."

"Where is it?" Nami's hands cupped his face and she leaned in close until their noses were touching.

"You can figure it out if you think."

"Is it metal?"

"No."

"It is valuable?"

"The rarest thing in the world."

"Is it fragile?" Nami's fingers started tracing patterns in his skin and over his scars.

"Yes."

"What can it do?" Nami laid her head on his chest and heard his heart beating, the rhythm of it calming her.

"Everything."

"You're being too vague." Nami giggled and sighed in mock agitation.

"It's you, silly."

"I knew that, I was just testing you." Nami giggled again and rolled her eyes.

"Lying is a sin you know?" She whispered in his ear.

"So is greed." Usopp whispered back, kissing her neck. Nami kissed him back with equal fervor. Once they broke apart Nami was again smiling at him.

"I forgive you."

"How generous of you." Nami shut him up with another kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Nightmares

AN: I don't own anything in this story. Please R&R. And Ashiteru means "I love you" in Japanese for those you don't know.

Usopp felt the woman beside him start tossing and turning. Tears were forming at the corners of her eyes and the sniper shook her gently. Nami's eyes shot open and she jolted awake, her breathing harsh and uneven. The sniper placed a hand on her shoulder and Nami jerked back, as if stung.

"Nami..." At her name the young woman glanced over at Usopp. "Was it about Arlong?"

"Yes. He was beating me for not finishing a map on time and then I saw him killing Bellemere over and over again. And I couldn't stop him!"

"Nami, I understand. I can't take the pain away and I can't change the past but I'm here for you right now. That happiness you lost, I will protect, this time around." Nami's eyes widened and she reached out a hand towards his left cheek, the scar from his latest wound still fresh. Her strength gave out on her and she fell into his arms. Neither said anything for the longest time and Nami snuggled in close to Usopp's body, basking in his warmth. The marksman's delicate fingers started stroking her hair and she sighed in contentment.

Sleep soon claimed her but just before she slumbered she whispered in Usopp's ear.

"Thank you Usopp, ashiteru." And with that her eyes closed, her dreams untroubled and her heart soaring.


	5. Chapter 5

Hair

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

Usopp was minding his own business when someone dumped hot water all over his head. He started jerking about and then he heard someone giggling and he turned his gaze upwards and saw his girlfriend with a devilish smile on her face.

"Why did you do that?" Her response was to take some shampoo in her hands, lather it up, and then stroking his scalp.

"Have I ever told you that I love your hair? Especially when you let it hang down, it's especially sexy then."

"My hair's weird, just like the rest of me." Nami skillfully worked the lather in deeper into his scalp and Usopp let out a sigh of comfort. When she spoke it was in a serious tone.

"Usopp, you are not weird. You're handsome, charming, and very intelligent. And besides even if you were weird, I'd still love you."

"Thanks but you know what Nami?"

"What?" Usopp then removed himself from Nami's grasp, picked up the bucket of hot water still half way full, and soaked his girlfriend's orange locks.

"Turnabout is fair play." He then started massaging her scalp with his delicate fingers and Nami nearly purred.

"That feels so good, don't stop."

"If my hair is sexy then yours is ravishing." A few more exquisite moments passed as Nami nearly died from the magic that Usopp could create with his hands but something was still bugging her.

"Did you ever wash Kaya's hair?"

"No. She was sick, remember but I did stroke it now and then. I remember her hair was delicate, like a porcelain figurine that could break at any moment. I still think yours is better."

"Well thank you. Ne Usopp, since we're already wet, do you want to go swimming?"

"Why not?"


	6. Chapter 6

Discovered

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

She pounced on him as soon as the door closed, sending both of them onto the bed. Nami ran her hand through his curls and Usopp licked his lips as he moved in towards her neck, kissing it savagely. Nami moaned in pleasure and she smiled at him.

"My turn." The next few hours were a blur for the ship's resident sniper but eventually it faded to black.

Sunlight streamed in through the window and made Usopp open his eyes. He saw Nami staring at him her dark eyes alight with joy.

"Well that was rather fast don't you think?" Usopp asked.

"You know you liked it." Nami teased.

"That's beside the point. How is this going to affect the rest of the crew?"

"Luffy won't care and the rest will just have to deal with it."

"And now the most important question: Why me?" Nami sighed and put her face in her hand.

"Usopp you need to stop putting yourself down. You're an amazing person. You're smart, kind, and very brave. You just can't see it." She looked at him again and placed both hands on the side of his face. Their noses were touching. "Understand?" Usopp nodded. Nami kissed him on the cheek and then laid her head on his chest, eyes closing.

"Thanks Nami, you're an angel." Nami smiled at his words but couldn't help replying.

"Just around you."

* * *

Sanji was glaring at his captain.

"Why can't you go get Usopp? I'll go get Nami and that will be that?"

"C'mon Sanji. The last time I tried to wake Usopp up he shot a rotten egg at my face." Luffy said, grinning.

"Fine." And with that the cook stomped towards Usopp's room, muttering angrily about crap captains. He knocked on the door and got no answer. Finally he opened it up and looked around. What he saw couldn't be real, could it? He rubbed his eyes and checked again but the image was still there. Usopp was lying in bed with Nami and what was worse was that she was laying her head on his chest. "Nami-san and Usopp?" At his voice Usopp's eyes opened and he saw Sanji looking at him with shock written all over his face.

"Hey Sanji, nice day huh?" Usopp said, chuckling nervously.

"You crap sniper! If I find out that you seduced Nami with some kind of love potion you cooked up, you're going to experience so much pain!" His shouting woke up Nami. The navigator glared at the cook.

"You'll do what?" She growled at him.

"Nothing." Sanji said meekly. Like every male onboard the Thousand Sunny they were deathly afraid of Nami.

"That's what I thought, now would you be a dear and cook me some breakfast?" Sanji left muttering about crap snipers and beautiful women. Zolo saw him coming up from the crew quarters and smiled.

"Hey ero-cook what's wrong? Nami and Robin ignoring you?"

"Shut up crap swordsman!"

"Say that again!"

"Okay, crap swordsman!" Luffy sighed and went off to look for some meat.


	7. Chapter 7

Many Deaths

AN: I own nothing in this story.

The enemy pirates kept on firing cannonballs so many that even the strongest members of the Straw Hats couldn't deflect them all. Usopp had just sniped one of the gunman on the enemy ship when a cannonball came towards him. Leaping out of the way, he managed to not get struck. But the projectile hit the mast, causing a five foot chunk of wood to come flying towards the snipers, ripping through his upper chest and came out in a spray of gore. Nami rushed to his side and caught him before he could fall and drive the wooden stake further into his body.

"CHOPPER!" Nami cried. The ship's doctor was there in a moment. Luffy, seeing the damage, turned towards Franky.

"Get the Jump Thrust going right now!" Franky nodded and ran towards the engine room. A few minutes later the Thousand Sunny was soaring away from their enemies. Nami and Chopper had moved Usopp to the medical room and he was lying in one of the beds. Chopper examined the piece of wood impaled through him and grabbed it. Gently pulling it out, he tossed it away quickly. Usopp's body went through a series of spasms but Chopper gave him a sedative.

"We need to stitch the wound and stop the bleeding." Once they had Usopp's shirt opened around the injury, red filled their vision. Working swiftly Chopper sewed the wound up. He had used about 20 stitches. "His life's not in danger anymore but he still needs to be watched."

"I'll do it." Nami said instantly. Chopper nodded and gave her instructions to call him if Usopp's condition worsened. The doctor then left to fill the others in on what had happened.

Nami held Usopp's hand and then looked down at his chest. Deciding quickly she took a clean washcloth and wiped all the blood away. Then she decided to remove his shirt, to see if there was any blood she had missed. Once the piece of clothing was removed, Nami's eyes widened in shock. Scars crisscrossed all over his chest, and stitch marks were still evident from previous wounds. On the right side of his chest Usopp had apparently placed a metal covering over the wound, most likely it had happened after he had left the crew. Usopp's eyes fluttered and then opened completely, his gaze meeting hers. Then he noticed her pained expression.

"Nami, what's wrong?" Then he realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. "Ah, pretty ugly looking, aren't I?" At that Nami took his hand in hers and shook her head.

"No…it's just why didn't you ever show anyone these?"

"These wounds are all old and are healed."

"What about this?" Nami asked, pointing to the metal covering on the right side of his chest.

"That's the spot Luffy hit me to end our duel. I had to use metal because I couldn't afford a doctor. Don't worry Chopper's looked at it and it's healed fine."

"Why didn't you show me these?"

"I was afraid you would have run away. Most girls would." Usopp said, head lowering. Nami reached out a hand and stroked his cheek softly.

"I wouldn't. It doesn't matter what you look like on the outside, I fell in love with who you are on the inside."

"Thank you Nami."

"What does it feel like, to be wounded like this time and time again?"

"Like death. Every time I'm wounded this badly I wonder if I should just accept the pain and die but then I think of you and how sad you would be if I left you alone so I endure it." A single tear ran down Nami's tanned cheek. The sniper reached out a hand and brushed it away. "Don't cry, it doesn't suit you." Nami gave a weak smile and Usopp's eyes brightened. "Now that, that makes you look heavenly."

* * *

A few days later Usopp was back on his feet and just about to go to his bedroom when Nami met him just outside his door. Neither said anything and the navigator followed him into his room, both changing out of the other's eyesight. Then Usopp laid down, Nami joining him a few moments later. He had wrapped his arms around her waist while she laid her head on his chest, the beating of his heart calming her.

"Thank you." Nami whispered, her dark eyes locking with his own.

"For what?" Nami reached out a hand and pulled him down into a chaste kiss.

"For enduring." Nami then hugged onto her lover tightly. "Promise you won't leave me."

"I can't make that promise. Everyone dies eventually but right now I'll never leave your side." Nami smiled as sleep claimed her, her heart content and her hands tracing over Usopp's scars lightly.


	8. Chapter 8

Land

AN: I own nothing in this story. This particular drabble is for Galleta. So if any of you other readers have any requests just let me know.

The crew of the Thousand Sunny had just escaped from Thriller Bark and Luffy decided that they needed to take a break.

"Alright guys the first island we find, we're going to take some much needed rest and have some fun, okay?" Zoro's response was to snore. As usual the first mate had fallen asleep.

"That's a SUPA idea!" Franky yelled. Chopper laughed in delight and Robin gave a slight grin.

"I just hope there are some pretty girls wherever we go." Sanji said, smoking off to the side.

"Hey where are Usopp and Nami?" Chopper asked.

"I don't know but I'll go tell them the news!" Luffy then went running around the ship trying to find his navigator and sniper.

* * *

Inside her room Nami pounced on Usopp and started kissing his chest and slowly working her way up to his lips. Usopp returned the kisses and stroked her hair.

"I'm so happy right now Nami." The navigator smiled at her lover, her dark eyes shining.

"That makes two of us." Just before they could continue making out Luffy burst in yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Hey guys we're going to rest and relax at the next island we come across okay?" Nami whacked Luffy over the head and quickly covered herself with her bed sheets.

"You rubber brained moron! Don't you know how to knock?" Luffy just smiled at her.

"Why should I have to knock?" The question was completely innocent, as Luffy had only three passions in his life those being becoming the Pirate King, meat, and going on adventures.

"Never mind, thank you for telling us." Nami said, sighing heavily. Luffy then exited the room and Usopp chuckled. "What's so funny?" Nami asked.

"Our captain." He then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "So shall we continue where we left off?" He whispered softly into her ear. Nami grinned and shoved him onto the bed.

"You know sometimes you can be really smart."

"Hey I'm smart all the time- whatever Usopp was going to say next was cut off by Nami pressing her lips against his. Once they had separated do to that pesky need to breathe Nami giggled.

"Liar."

* * *

Chopper sighed heavily as he saw Luffy come back to the deck.

"What's wrong Doctor-san?" Robin asked, looking up from her book.

"Ever since Usopp and Nami became a couple we don't have any fun like we used to." Robin made an extra hand and patted Chopper's fury head.

"Don't worry about it. I think it's cute that they're together although it is a little odd."

"I know!" Sanji spoke up loudly from his corner of the ship. "I mean how in the heck did that crap long nose woo Nami? I'd be a lot better in a relationship than he is!" Sanji yelled angrily. Zoro was woken up by this and whacked Sanji over the head with one of his swords. He really didn't care that Usopp and Nami were dating but Sanji had once again gotten on his nerves.

"Shut up ero cook! Why don't you make me some food instead of whining about your love life?"

"Oh you crap swordsman I am not in the mood! Bring it on, right here, right now!" Both men stood up and were ready to fight. Robin sighed and made more hands to hold them back. Sometimes she wondered why she was on this ship. Just then Franky spied an island from his perch on the crow's nest.

"Land Ho!"

* * *

Approaching the landmass rapidly, the Straw Hats saw that it was a winter island, the second they had come across in their travels. Unlike Drum Island this place was heavily forested but the crew spotted a little village that also served as a port. Docking with no problems the crew then disembarked. The first thing that caught their eyes was some strangely decorated trees. Lights had been set in them and ornaments hung from every branch. They were met at the dock by a stoutly fellow with a bowler hat on, most likely the mayor.

"What is your business here?"

"We just want to relax. We don't want any trouble and this place looks wonderful." Luffy said, eyes roving around. The mayor seemed satisfied with this and nodded his head.

"Alright, then please feel welcome. While we don't normally tolerate pirates this is a holiday. Consider it a Christmas present." Luffy scratched his head.

"What's a Christmas, can you eat it?"

"Oh that's right, most people nowadays don't know what that is. It's a celebration where we spend time with our families and loved ones and give gifts."

"When is it?"

"It officially starts in two days. I hope you'll stay for it."

"We will! Thanks mayor!" Luffy then turned to his crew. "You guys here that!" His eyes lit up and he had a huge grin on his face.

"Sounds boring." Zoro commented.

"Let's give it a try." Robin put in.

"Sounds cool, right Usopp?" Chopper said, looking at his friend.

"It does sound interesting." Usopp commented.

"Nami-swan, Robin-chan, I can get the perfect gift for you!" Sanji exclaimed.

"I want more cola!" Franky yelled.

"Alright I'm going to play in the snow so Nami could you please find us a nice hotel to stay at." Before Nami could reply, Luffy had taken off along with Chopper. Zoro left to go train while Franky went to the nearest grocers for some cola.

* * *

Later that night, snow was falling softly and Usopp was watching it dance through the air from his window. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Nami behind him, a jacket in her other hand.

"Let's go for a walk."

"Sure."

There was no wind to chill the couple further as they walked in the night. They had found a park and were walking down the path set out for just that purpose. Spying a bench Nami led Usopp to it and they sat down. Laying a head on her shoulder, she sighed in contentment.

"So what are you going to get me for Christmas?" She whispered in his ear.

"What would you like?"

"Treasure."

"That shouldn't pose a problem for the Great Captain Usopp." The sniper proclaimed. Nami laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"But I don't want the Great Captain to get it for me, just Usopp." The sniper blushed and wrapped his arms around her in tight hug.

"It's getting cold. Should we head back to the hotel? They have a fireplace." Nami smiled at him.

"Why not?"

Once they were back at the hotel and more specifically their connected rooms Usopp got the fire started and Nami found a large blanket. Usopp was stretched out in front of the fire and Nami came up behind him, beckoning him to lay his head on her lap. Complying, Nami then wrapped the blanket around them. Looking down at Usopp Nami started stroking his hair.

"And what does Usopp want for Christmas?"

"I already have everything I could ever want."

"Liar."

"It's true. I have irreplaceable friends and someone who I love and loves me in return. What more could I want? Well maybe I could use a little courage."

"Is that so? In that case I'll make up for what you lack." Nami then hugged him tightly to her and kissed him. Usopp returned the kiss with equal passion. Eventually the two young lovers ended the kiss and now they hugged each other. Soon Usopp started snoring and Nami rolled her eyes. Laying her head on his chest she shut her eyes.

"You're my treasure and I wouldn't give you up for anything else." Then the navigator drifted off to sleep, her arms still wrapped around Usopp.


End file.
